Traditional packaging of cavity backed antenna elements into an array involves securing each element and its feed onto a rigid non-conductive support structure. The cavity behind the radiating element is typically required to be metal for reflective purposes. It is also important that the cavity does not touch the conductive elements. Unfortunately, a metal cavity is heavy and is limited to simple shapes. Large arrays with metal cavities are heavy and require more support structure to keep stresses and deflections low.
Wherefore it is an object of the present disclosure to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings and drawbacks associated with the conventional packaging methods for antenna arrays.